Jane's Driving Test
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane's racked too many speeding points. She has to retake the test. Only she engages in a chase with two robbers. One shot. Rizzles.


**The driving Test**

"Good morning Jane," Maura greeted the dark haired woman as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning Maur." Jane mumbled as she placed a kiss on Maura's cheek, and then grabbing a quick bite out of Maura's toast. "You sleep well?" Jane asked, although there was a deeper question that didn't need to be asked.

"Amazing." Maura replied with a glint of rebelliousness.

Jane only smiled as she grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge and drank from it. "What do you think we'll get today? Double homicide? Or suicides?"

"Jane that would be guessing." Maura scowled as she lightly slapped Jane's arm. "Oh by the way" reaching onto the table and retrieving a brown envelope addressed to Miss C Rizzoli.

"Huh, it ain't a bill…. Oooo maybe it's a long lost cousin who died leaving me their fortunes." Jane joked as she opened.

"Jane, that's a cruel thing to say!" Maura scowled again.

"Dear Miss Rizzoli…" Jane began to read but trailed off as her eyebrows joined each other. "After a collection of speeding points …. Your driving licence has been made redundant…"

Jane looked at Maura in order for support, but Jane knew she only had herself to blame.

"I guess I'm driving us to work today."

**Later on that day **

"Jane it's fine, you just need to retake the test." Korsak said calmly, trying not to anger the storming dragon.

"All of those so called 'speeding penalties' were perfectly justified Korsak! That one last week? I'm pretty sure Joe had just swallowed bullet!"

"And the one before that?" Korsak asked. He watched Jane think it over.

"Maura thought her sister had started using drugs."

"And before that?"

"… The green light was changing…" the storming dragon had now been reduced to a child who had been proved wrong. "Fine, I'll go retake the stupid test…"

"I'm pretty sure my guy at the DI could pull some strings."

"Really?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Yeah, just don't make fun of his bald spot and you'll be fine."

**A few days later **

Maura and Jane sat inside the driving school's reception, Maura watched Jane rub her fingers over the scars on her hands.

"Jane, don't be nervous you've done this before and you're a great driver. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Maur, I just –"

"Rizzoli! Bay three!"

"Ok Jane, you got this. You have captured the feline in the rucksack." Jane chuckled, as Maura kissed Jane on the cheek and gave the raven haired woman a strong hug.

"It's cat in the bag Maur, thanks."

Maura watched as her best friend walked down the corridor next to the driving instructor.

_Oh god…. _

**In the car **

"Hello Jane, I'm Ted. Korsak has told me so much about you, and that you're a great driver so I think we can just head out onto the streets, none too busy of course."

"Of course..." Jane smiled as she buckled her seat belt.

It must have been about twenty minutes when Jane had performed at least three emergency stops, and five hill starts.

"Well Jane you're doing great, we'll just head back to the school now."

Suddenly the sound of gun shots whizzed past Jane then one car, then two police cars.

"Ted… buckle your seat belt and hold onto something." Jane warned, throwing the car into gear.

The driver's ed car, two police cars and the robber's car were in pursuit.

Jane accelerated into the incoming lane, over taking several other cars, Jane was soon closing up to the robber's car, the two police cars being left behind due to fear of crashing their precious Queen Vic.

The robber's blue Hyundai was starting to make a right turn, Jane swapped lanes quickly and blocked off the robbers turn off by causing the front right wing to be taken out.

Jane suddenly saw a gun barrel aimed at her window, slamming on the breaks Jane slipped behind the robber's car again.

"Duck!" Jane shouted at Ted, as guns flew through the windshield.

Jane slammed on the gas pedal and continued to knock the back of the robber's car, but the driver must have tried to drive away but ended up losing control of the car, as the wheels picked up too much ground on the left, and had taken a route heading towards the Boston Pier.

"Oh God…" Jane cursed as suddenly the two cars where on the pier's wooden flooring. Slamming on the breaks, Jane's car soon slowed to halt. But the robber's car didn't.

Jane watched it tip right over the edge. Getting out of the car, Jane dashed over to the edge along with the rest of the witnesses, waiting for the robbers to get out of the car.

After a minute, Jane knew what had happened.

Taking off her jacket and her phone, Ted watched Jane dive off the pier.

The cold fresh water caused Jane to curse under the water. Holding her breath, Jane continued to swim down towards the end of the Hyundai, pulling herself along the edge of the car Jane pulled out one of the robbers who was unconscious and left him on top of the car, while she swam round the other side and tugged at the other man, but something was trapping him inside.

Jane felt her lunges starting to beg for oxygen.

Jane moved the man backwards and noticed the painful injury, his wrist had been caught in the gap of the steering wheel and broken forwards at an impossible angle.

Unhooking the hand from the steering wheel, Jane ignored the bone that had penetrated the skin.

Ted had become filled with worry as hundreds of people had gathered round him. Suddenly all of that worry was washed away as Jane exploded from the sea, with two people in black wrapped around her.

Ted, an ambulance and police service met Jane at the beginning of the pier.

"So how did I do?" Jane asked Ted, who could only smile.

**At the school **

"Jane?! What took so long?! I was worried?"

Jane just looked at Maur "it's a long story. But I'll tell you on the way back, but Maur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm driving"

**Hehe hope you enjoyed! Wasn't meant to be realistic! Just for fun.**


End file.
